Love and tears
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Suite de Will Always Love You oui, je sais, ça remonte à loin... Toujours la même chose, John, Clara, les enfants, Atlantis, la Terre, mais pour savoir ce qui leur arrive maintenant, il faut lire...
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : me taper pas s'il vous plait... Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre... Même beaucoup!! Je suis désolée, mais le temps passe vite, trop vite... Le boulot cet été, après un stage de fouille, et sans s'en rendre compte, les cours reprennent, les exposés s'enchainent, les examens approchent, et on est déjà à Noël...J'avoue qu'il fallait que je fasse une pause dans l'écriture, l'envie n'était plus là, les idées non plus, il fallait que je me déconnecte un peu de tout ça, pour revenir avec plein de nouvelles idées, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres...Et quand je vois que cette fic, je l'ai commencé le 20 mai, il m'a fallu 7 mois pour la boucler... Alors voilà, je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, et vous remercie de votre patience, s'il reste des gens qui ont attendus, et de ne pas m'avoir harceler pour que je poste la suite le plus rapidement possible... Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours accueillies avec bonheur :D

- ...c'est une bonne idée. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et vous méritez quelqu'un qui vous aimera autant que vous l'aimerez, et je ne suis pas cette personne! Maintenant vous devriez peut être aller voir ce qu'il se passe encore, pendant que je vais aller calmer mes enfants.

Cameron sortit de la chambre, tandis que Clara entra dans celle qu'occupait ses bébés. Elle en ressortit quand elle entendit toquer à la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit Jack et Daniel, elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

- C'est John, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

- Il...

- Il n'est pas...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sentant ses larmes monter.

- Non, non, il n'est pas mort...Enfin on ne pense pas!

- Alors quoi?

- Il n'est pas rentré sur Atlantis!

- Quoi?

- Il était en mission avec son équipe, et il n'est pas rentré à la base!

- Mais... Pourquoi? Ils ont été attaqués et il n'a pas pu passer parce qu'il est blessé?

- Non, il n'a pas donné de raisons, il n'est pas rentré, c'est tout.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

- Que tu ailles le rechercher! Que tu le rammène, de gré ou de force!

- Tu sais très bien qu'il repartira à la prochaine occasion!

- A toi de faire en sorte que ca ne se produise pas!

- Quoi? Mais...

- On s'occupera de tes enfants pendant ton absence! Allez, va!

- Je ne sais même pas sur quelle planète il est!

- Ca tombe mal, nous non plus! Mais tu n'as pas dit que vous étiez liés?

- Rha, mais pourquoi je vous ai dit ca moi? Vous faites bien attention aux enfants? Elyse commence à être un peu malade, et Alex a les fesses toutes rouges, alors quand vous le changez, pensez à mettre de la pommade, et un peu de talc, et...

- Clara, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, on va très bien s'en occuper!

- D'accord, d'accord! Bon, je reviens le plus vite possible!

Elle disparut dans sa lumière blanche caractéristique. Elle se retrouva sur une planète qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle vit John, assit au bord d'un lac. Elle s'approcha doucement, et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien, on m'a dit que tu avais refusé de rentrer sur Atlantis...

- Et ils t'ont demandés de me rammener?

- Oui!

Il prit quelques cailloux, et les jeta à l'eau.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y retournez?

- Parce que je ne peux pas...

- Tu ne veux rien me dire, très bien!

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Mais moi je dois te ramener, on m'a dit de gré ou de force! Et plus vite je te ramènerais, plus vite je retrouverais...

- Le colonel Mitchell?

- Les enfants, j'allais dire les enfants, et pas Cameron...

- Bien sur...

- John, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Qu'importe ce que je crois, tu l'aimes bien, il t'aime bien...

- Tu l'as dit, je l'aime bien, pas plus! Et ce n'est pas le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé qui va changer quelque chose...

- Il a quoi?!? Et tu l'as laissé faire?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir, étant donné que l'alarme du SGC s'est mis en route!

- Je vois...

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu me laisses?

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal!

- Alors dis moi pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as rompu? John, j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Clara, on en a déjà parlé, je t'ai dit que tu en savais déjà trop...

- Très bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner sur Atlantis?

- Tu ne lacheras pas le morceau, hein?

- Tu me connais, tu sais très bien que non.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2008, j'espère que santé, bonheur et réussite seront au rendez-vous pour vous tous, et que vos rêves se réalisent (bon, je rêve que la franchise stargate m'appartienne, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça se réalise lol)

* * *

John se leva, et commenca à marcher vers la forêt qui bordait le lac. Clara le suivit. 

- Pourquoi tu veux que je rentre sur Atlantis? Tu sais parfaitement que sans toi...

- Sans moi quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

John s'énerva et tapa dans un arbre. Voyant qu'il s'était fait mal à la main, Clara s'approcha.

- Vous les hommes, alors...

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux te défouler, choisis autre chose qu'un arbre... Alors sans moi quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire sur Atlantis sans toi? Tout me rappelle les enfants et toi, tout me rappelle votre absence!

Clara lui soigna sa main, mais ne la lacha pas pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils ont menacés! Ce sont les enfants, et moi aussi, non?

Le militaire baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux pas vous protéger face à eux!

- Mais c'est pas vrai... Mais... Je vais aller les tuer!

- Clara, non!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit! Tu as compris? Je préfère te savoir loin de moi en sécurité, plutôt que ça!

- Même si on doit en souffrir tous les deux?

- Tant que je sais que tu es en sécurité...

- Alors, laisse moi te dire une chose qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit, John, l'endroit où je suis le plus en sécurité, c'est près des gens que j'aime, et tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, avec nos enfants, bien sur!

- Tu me dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir?

- Bien sur que non! Si je voulais te faire plaisir, je te dirais que je peux remonter le temps, et ne pas faire mon ascension! Mais si tu ne veux plus de moi...

Elle baissa la tête. Elle sentit la main de John sur sa joue.

- Ma...Clara...

Il l'attira contre lui, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa.

- John, ne les laisse plus se mettre entre nous, je t'en prie!

- Mais...

- Je suis là, moi, ils n'oseront rien faire...

- Tu ne comprends pas? C'est à moi de vous protéger, c'est mon rôle...

Clara s'éloigna de lui.

- Et moi, c'est quoi mon rôle? Elevez nos enfants, faire le ménage, préparer à manger?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu peut être en danger, et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour te protéger...

- Alors tu sais ce que je ressentais, avant, quand tu partais en mission. Et puis, tu sais que je n'irais pas au devant du danger...

- Tu étais prête à les tuer, si ce n'est pas aller au devant du danger...

- Mais non, voyons, il n'y aurait plus eu de danger. Bon, alors, on rentre sur Atlantis? Enfin, tu rentres sur Atlantis, et moi sur Terre?

- A une condition...

- Laquelle?

- Reviens à la maison...

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais de ceci?

Elle lui montra sa bague de fiançailles. Il la lui prit des mains, et la remit à son annulaire gauche.

- Si tu es toujours d'accord, bien sur...

- Je ne sais pas... Après tout, il y a un autre colonel à qui je semble plaire...

- Tu sais, je ne te dirais pas que je comprendrais, parce que ca ne serait pas le cas! Je t'aime, Clara...Et même si je n'ai pas vraiment tout fait pour te le prouver, il fallait que tu le saches.

- John, je le sais ca, et si tu veux savoir, je crois que tu m'en a donné la plus grande preuve!

- Laquelle?

- Nos bébés. En parlant d'eux, j'aimerais bien aller les retrouver...

- Moi aussi...

- Oh, non, toi tu rentres sur Atlantis, et moi sur Terre, on viendra te rejoindre un peu plus tard...

- Quand?

- Je sais pas... Ce soir, surement, si j'arrive à convaincre Jack que non, je ne vide pas son cher E2PZ!

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'E2PZ pour venir...

- John, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu comment Bates me regarde depuis la naissance des jumeaux? Il ne m'aimait déjà pas avant, mais maintenant...je crois qu'il aimerait bien trouver une excuse pour me mettre derrière les barreaux.

- Heureusement que ton fiancé est son supérieur.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la Porte.

- Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra être une famille normale?

- Depuis que je suis arrivé sur Atlantis,j'ai rayé le mot normal de mon vocabulaire. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que le fait que tu sois « pure énergie » soit vraiment considéré comme normal.

- C'est pas faux!


	3. Chapter 3

Ils arrivèrent à la Porte. Clara le regarda.

- Tu ne fais pas l'idiot pendant que je ne suis pas là...

- Je pourrais le faire quand tu seras là?

- Comme si tu allais te gêner...

- Tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver une fois là-bas?

- Elizabeth va me passer un savon, Bates va me faire deux ou trois remarques, et après tu reviendras avec les enfants. Et on préparera notre mariage. Et tu vas battre les wraiths et les oris, et on sera tranquille, et on pourra espérer former une famille normale...

- Tu sais que tu rêves éveillé là...

- Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un d'optimiste...

- Oh oui, je sais...D'ailleurs je suis sure que tu espère qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir...

- Non, je sais qu'on va le faire...

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois...

- Tu ne me résisteras pas...

- Ca aussi c'est ce que tu crois... Tu n'as pas pensé au fait que je pourrais être en réunion?

- En...réunion?

- Tu crois pas qu'ils vont s'en tirer comme ca? Ils vont voir ce que ca fait quand je me met en colère, et crois-moi, ils vont s'en souvenir...

- Je suis content de ne pas être à leur place...

- Qui te dit que tu ne le seras pas?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

- Rien...pour le moment...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ferais quelque chose qui te mettra en colère...

- Un pressentiment... Et en ce moment mes pressentiments se révèlent toujours justes...

Clara s'approcha du DHD, et composa l'adresse d'Atlantis. John composa son code d'identification et la regarda.

- On se revoit ce soir?

- Bien sur.

Il l'embrassa et passa la porte. Clara soupira et retourna au SGC. Jack l'accueillit.

- Alors?

- Il est rentré...

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Vous en avez profité pour vous réconcilier?

- Oui...

- Mais?

- Mais rien...

- Clara...

- Je dois rentrer sur Atlantis...

- Clara, on a besoin de toi ici.

- Je suis désolée, Jack, mais non. Ma vie, ma famille sont là-bas maintenant, alors je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider à sauver la galaxie, mais pas en ce moment, j'ai mon couple à sauver, mes enfants à élever, je suis sure que tu peux comprendre que maintenant, c'est ici que je suis l'étrangère, et que ma maison c'est Atlantis...

- Dans un sens je t'avoue que j'espèrais que tu me dise ça...

- Vraiment?

- Bon, peut être pas dans ces termes, mais je voulais être sur que tu avais trouvé ta place...

- Pas difficile à trouver, je suis celle qui veille sur tout le monde dans le secret...

- Tout le monde a besoin de son super-héros...

- Il y a toi...

- Un vieux général à la retraite assis derrière un bureau.

- Il te reste Cameron, Sam, Daniel et Teal'C... La Terre a son équipe de super-héros, elle n'a pas besoin de moi, pour le moment du moins...

- Je t'offrais un emploi à temps plein...

- J'ai déjà un emploi à temps plein... Je suis mère, je te rapelle... Tu sais que je serais là quand tu en auras besoin, mais là je dois m'occuper un peu de ma famille... Et régler quelques comptes là-haut... Et tu sais que tu ne me retiendras pas de force ici...

- Va préparer tes affaires, mais la prochaine fois...

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Jack... Je compte bien l'épouser et faire en sorte que ca marche... Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Et si j'insiste?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi et cette base, j'ai quelques tendances à m'énerver en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas exploser ici, je risquerais de faire des dégâts...

- C'est vrai que tu ne fais pas dans la demie-mesure... Bon, allez, vas-y, avant que je ne change d'avis... Au fait, Clara...

- Oui?

- J'ai décidé que le docteur Harrison rejoindrait l'expédition Atlantis!


	4. Chapter 4

- Je peux te demander pourquoi?

- Tu ne peux pas être mère, femme, archéologue en chef, ancienne et protectrice de la Cité... Tu as besoin d'aide...

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire? Que tu vas lui donner mon poste de mère? A moins que ce soit celui de femme...

- Clara...

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Je sais pas... Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas archéologue me semble une bonne raison...

- Clara, elle travaillera sous tes ordres!

- Oh, tu ne lui donne pas ma place?

- Et me mettre à dos toute la cité d'Atlantis? Et surtout une ancienne qui pourrait bien avoir à sauver notre petite planète un jour?

- Mais alors...

- Elle va juste t'aider un peu, mais elle sera sous tes ordres...

- Tu veux dire que je pourrais lui faire faire tout ce que je veux?

- Clara...

- Quoi? Tu me la colles sur le dos, si en plus je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser...

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir...

- Ah oui, tu sais à quel point je te déteste là?

- Tu me déteste...

- Oh ce n'est que provisoire, il faut juste le temps que ca passe...

Jack ne lui répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par briser le silence.

- C'est bon, c'est passé là?

- Ouais, je viendrais la sauver notre planète quand tu auras besoin de moi!

- Merci!

- Maintenant je vais aller ranger mes affaires, avant que tu ne m'annonce d'autres mauvaises nouvelles... Au fait, elle arrive quand?

- Elle pars ce soir avec toi!

- Quelle chance...

- Hey, tu vas démoraliser le leader de mon équipe phare, considère qu'on est quitte comme ça...

- Si tu le dis... Mais avant de partir, il faut que j'aille régler quelques petites choses là haut...

Clara regarda Jack, et disparut sous ses yeux. Deux heures plus tard, elle traversait la porte avec ses enfants et Erika. Leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas été des plus chaleureuses. Une fois sur Atlantis, Clara vit John dévaler les escaliers qui menaient de la salle de contrôle à la porte, et s'arrêter en plein milieu lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il s'approcha des deux femmes et les salua.

- Dr Harrison!

- John, heureuse de te revoir!

- J'aimerais te dire que le plaisir est partagé, mais ca serait mentir...

- Ca ne te dérangeait pas de mentir avant...

- Avant j'étais un idiot!

- Non, chéri, ça tu l'es toujours!

John regarda Clara lui sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la déchargea d'un des sacs et de son fils.

- L'idiot va t'aider à les ramener dans la chambre.

Clara suivit John. Une fois dans leur chambre, il la regarda.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fiche ici?

- Demande à Jack... Soit-disant que j'aurais besoin d'aide...

- D'aide?

- Il ne pense pas que je puisse être ta fiancée, la mère de nos enfants, l'archéologue en chef de la cité, et l'ancienne élevée qui doit la protéger...

- C'est vrai qu'un peu d'aide ne peut pas te faire de mal...

- Quoi?

- Depuis que tu es arrivée, combien de fois tu as pu véritablement faire ton travail d'archéologue?

Clara soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si...

- Si quoi?

- Si je n'avais pas insisté auprès de Jack pour venir ici, sachant très bien que tu y étais, si mes sentiments pour toi n'étais jamais revenu, si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte, si... si j'étais morte en accouchant...

John s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, et tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!

- Si, John, je le pense, au plus profond de moi!

- Tu regrettes de t'être remise avec moi? Tu regrettes d'avoir eu nos enfants?

Elle le repoussa et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte, et lança, avant de sortir :

- Je suis un monstre, je sais...

John s'occupa de ses enfants et joua avec eux, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'elle avait dit. Il alla se coucher sans qu'elle soit rentrée. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa et la regarda.

- L'est quelle heure?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu viens te coucher?

- Je sais pas...

- Tu veux rompre?

- Non...

- Tu regrettes d'avoir donner naissance à nos enfants?

- Non...

- Tu regrettes d'avoir fait ton ascension?

- Depuis la première seconde...

- Alors tout va bien...

- Tout va bien...


	5. Chapter 5

Morgane : Merci pour cette longue review, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis rendue compte de tout ça en écrivant cette fic... Je n'avais plus le même plaisir déjà à écrire sur SGA, j'ai eu un gros blocage, parce que j'avais cette impression de tourner en rond, que ça ne menait nul part, que tout avait déjà été dit... J'ai même pensé en finir avec SGA après cette fic... J'ai tellement eu de mal à l'écrire, et le résultat final ne me plait absolument pas... Et un matin je me suis réveillée en me disant « et si », et tout est parti de là, la fin de cette fic et le début de la suivante... Et j'ai commencé à penser à cette fic comme une histoire de transition, entre ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il se passera... La fin sera un tournant qui va m'ouvrir plein de portes, dont une que j'ai commencé à entrouvir dans la suivante que je suis en train d'écrire, et qui ouvre sur pleins de nouvelles portes encore... Enfin voilà, tu as réussi à cerner tous les problèmes que j'ai eu en écrivant, et c'est plutôt rare... Encore merci pour ton commentaire :)

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Tu viens de le dire, tout va bien...

- Et tu m'as répondu que tout allait bien sur un ton... qui le démentait...

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas du pas de la porte, il se demanda quoi faire. Il finit par se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

- Allez viens te coucher...

- Non!

- Quoi?

- Non, John, je ne me coucherais pas...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin...

- Bien sur que si, tout le monde a besoin de dormir...

Elle le regarda et détacha ses mots.

- Pas moi... Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer, toi, ce que ca peut faire, de ne plus ressentir la faim, la soif, le sommeil, mais de devoir faire semblant de ressentir encore tout ça! Là, tu vois, je donnerais tout pour avoir envie d'un méga cheeseburger avec des frites et un méga soda!

- Tu peux encore les avoir!

- Mais tu ne comprend vraiment pas! Je ne suis plus comme ça, la saveur des aliments n'existe plus pour moi! Tu me fais boire un verre de jus d'orange et un verre d'eau, je ne sent même pas la différence! Je sais qu'il y en a une, parce que je m'en souviens, mais... Non, pour moi, c'est la même chose...

- C'est ca qui te mets dans cet état? Ne pas savoir faire la différence entre du jus d'orange et de l'eau?

- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas... Je ne suis plus Clara! Je ne suis plus l'humaine! Je ne suis plus la femme que tu aimes! Et je suis encore moins la mère des enfants!

- Ecoute-moi, et regarde-moi!

Clara leva les yeux.

- Tu es, et tu resteras la femme que j'aime, et la mère de nos enfants, qu'importe que tu ne saches pas faire la différence entre un verre d'eau et un verre de jus d'orange, peu importe que tu n'es plus besoin de dormir, plus besoin de manger, tu resteras Clara!

Il lui prit la main, et l'attira contre lui. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es fatigué!

- Et toi alors? Clara?

- Il faut que je prenne l'air...

John soupira mais la laissa partir. Il se réinstalla dans le lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverais pas le sommeil. Il sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'il vit un éclair. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un orage sur Atlantis, c'était devenu une véritable tempête qui aurait très bien pu détruire la cité. Il se demandait si cet orage était vraiment naturel, ce dont il doutait. Après tout, Clara était pure énergie, elle devait pouvoir faire ça. Il devrait poser la question à Rodney, demain, il aurait peut être une réponse. Il s'attendait à entendre le tonnerre, et à devoir se lever pour calmer les enfants qui auraient peur, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se produisit, ce qui renforça son idée d'une Clara qui devait se défouler. Il ferma les yeux, et finit par se laisser emporter par la vague de fatigue qui l'assaillit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'orage était passé. Il se redressa et vit Clara assise sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Elle se leva, et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Je suis désolée pour cette nuit...

- C'est pas grave... mais si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas?

- Je vais tout arrêter...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tout?

- Oh...euh... non, je ne parle pas de nous... Mon ascension...

- Oh, tout ça. Mais pourquoi?

- Je ne... Je ne suis pas de taille... Je ne peux pas lutter seule...

- J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre!

- Les oris...

- Mais tu n'es pas seule... Il y a Octavius et tes parents, et cette résistance...

- Serre moi juste dans tes bras, et dis moi que tout ira bien...

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça?

- Que tu me serres dans tes bras?

- Que je te dise que tout ira bien quand tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas...

- Faisons juste une exception pour cette fois... s'il te plaît...

Il ne se fit pas prier plus. Puis il regarda l'heure et sursauta.

- Oula, si je ne me lève pas tout de suite, je vais être en retard...

- Une mission?

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

- Je ne sais quelle planète avec je ne sais quoi d'intéressant... Et encore une forêt surement.

Il entra sous la douche et fit couler l'eau. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il vit Clara, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

- Toi sortant de la douche.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour ce retard dans le postage, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels en plus de problèmes avec l'ordi... Encore désolée, et bonne lecture :)

Il passa dans la chambre, et commenca à s'habiller.

- C'est moi ou les enfants sont bien calmes?

- Ils ne sont pas là...

- Comment ça pas là? Et j'ai le droit de savoir où ils sont?

- A l'infirmerie...

- Comment ça à l'infirmerie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien de grave, calme toi. C'est Carson qui m'a demandé de les lui amener pour être sur que tout va bien...

- C'est qu'il a des craintes...

- En fait, c'est moi...

John la regarda interrogatif.

- Je me demandais si... Tu vois, comme tu as le gène des anciens et moi aussi... enfin si ils avaient le gène assez fort, si je puis dire, pour que des pouvoirs d'anciens se développent chez eux...

- Chez toi c'est apparu assez tard, non? Pourquoi ca serait différent pour eux?

- Bonne question... enfin c'était juste quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps, et il fallait que je sois sure, et...

- C'est bon, chérie, si c'est pour effacer tes craintes, il n'y a pas de problème... C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais encore être en retard.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Clara soupira et sortit à son tour, et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. A mi-chemin elle croisa Erika, qu'elle salua.

- Docteur Harrison.

- Docteur Maini. Vous n'aller pas à la réunion?

- La réunion?

- Pour la mission d'aujourd'hui...

- Oh cette réunion... Non, mes enfants sont à l'infirmerie, je préfère rester avec eux aujourd'hui, des missions il y en aura d'autres.

- Bien sur! Bonne journée dans ce cas, et prenez bien soin d'eux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas!

Clara prit une longue inspiration et souffla doucement. Elle se colla un sourire sur le visage et reprit son chemin vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle repéra tout de suite le médecin en chef en train de s'occuper de ses bébés.

- Comment vont-ils?

- Parfaitement bien.

- Génial!

- Génial? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non, non, ce n'est rien, juste une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit.

- Vous savez que si vous voulez en parler...

- Et bien... Je me demandais... La vie qu'on mène ici n'est pas... Disons qu'elle ne convient pas pour élever des enfants.

- Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec ces questions.

- Bien sur que non! On vit sous la menace constante des Wraiths, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre? Et quand ils auront l'âge d'aller jouer au parc? De faire de la balançoire? D'aller à l'école? De se faire des copains? De découvrir le monde?

- Et bien, ils découvriront une autre galaxie.

Clara éclata de rire.

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle?

- Oh oui! La femme que je dois haïr le plus au monde, qui veut mon super job, et qui accessoirement est l'ex-maîtresse de mon ex-mari, part en mission avec mon fiancé, et ma plus grande inquiétude est de savoir comment mes enfants vont faire tout ce qu'un enfant doit faire sur cette cité... Ca serait plus simple si on était sur Terre...

- Mais?

- Mais je ne peux pas demander à John de partir...

- Il le ferait, pour vous trois, il le ferait...

Clara soupira.

- Je sais... Mais il ne serait pas heureux... Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir partir non plus...

- Si c'est une question de...

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... Je m'y suis attachée à cette immense cité, et aux membres de cette expédition...pour la plupart!

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- Je ne sais absolument pas... J'aimerais vous parler d'un autre problème...

- Vous voulez qu'on aille dans mon bureau?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

- Jamais voyons.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie qui servait de bureau au médecin écossais. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et Clara dans celui qui lui faisait face.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je crois...que je ne veux plus me marier...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux en ce moment qui prennent tout mon temps en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à mes fics...

**Morgane**, qu'est-ce que je ferais si tout allait bien pour les deux?!

* * *

- Quoi? Mais je croyais que John et vous...

- Non, non, j'aime John, je veux rester avec lui, je veux vieillir avec lui, qu'on élève nos enfants ensemble... Mais je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir d'un mariage...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'on est très bien comme on est lui et moi, c'est vrai on est un couple heureux, un peu spécial certes, qui se dispute souvent, et qui se sépare presque autant de fois qu'il se dispute, mais finalement, on finit toujours par se retrouver lui et moi. Et puis, il faut être réaliste, depuis le temps qu'on est fiancés, lui et moi, on ne s'est même pas encore décidés sur la date de notre mariage. Alors je vous parle pas de quand il faudra choisir la robe, ou envoyer les faire-part, les invitations, voir un traiteur pour le repas, choisir le repas, louer une salle, préparer la salle, enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour un mariage, même intime. Déjà pour un couple normal ce n'est pas facile, mais alors pour nous?

- Je vois... Et vous en avez parlé à John?

- Je n'y arrive pas... Quand il est là, en face de moi, je me dis qu'il faut qu'on en parle lui et moi mais... C'est trop difficile... Il va croire que c'est quelque chose qu'il a fait, alors que c'est moi. Et puis, il y a cet autre problème, qui serait plutôt une catastrophe, dont je ne peux parler à personne, et qui risque certainement de me tuer, et ne me demandez pas si j'en ai parlé à John, j'ai essayé ce matin même, mais il n'a pas compris, il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté.

- Alors forcez le à le faire, vous êtes douée pour ça... Par exemple quand il reviendra de mission...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise? « Salut chéri! Ta mission c'est bien passé? Au fait je ne veux plus me marier avec toi, pour les enfants ca serait mieux qu'on retourne sur Terre, et j'ai découverts qui sont les Oris infiltrés... Et tu veux savoir la meilleure? Mes parents, qui ne sont pas mes parents et Octavius en font partis! »

Carson regarda Clara qui s'était levée et avait tout déballé en haussant le ton. Il allait répondre quand toutes les informations arrivèrent à son cerveau.

- Mais... Quoi? Vos parents? Octavius? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

Clara se rassit et le regarda.

- Ma catastrophe apocalyptique. Tout ce que je viens de dire ne dois pas sortir de ce bureau, aucun mot!

- Très bien... Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- J'ai pensé à redevenir humaine...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?

- Je suis censée être celle qui va les combattre, je dois être une sorte d'élue, ou un truc dans le genre, mais vous avez déjà essayé de vaincre des gens qui ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à vos parents?

- Et comment avez-vous appris tout ça?

- Avant de quitter la Terre, je suis retournée là-haut pour leur dire ma façon de penser... Et disons que je suis allée visiter un petit peu...

- Visiter?

- Une zone qui m'était plus ou moins interdite...

- Je vois...

- Et j'ai surpris une conversation, disons... qui n'était pas sujette à mauvaise interprétation, et j'ai compris pourquoi on m'avait empêché d'aller par là.

- Et alors?

- Je suis retournée sur Terre et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était... Sauf que ca en était trop, et que John a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, et je lui ai sorti la première chose qui me soit sortie par la tête, chose qui, je le précise, l'a profondément blessé, parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi deux secondes à ce que je disais. Et maintenant je suis seule à devoir affronter un nombre d'ennemis indéterminés...

- Et les autres Anciens?

- Je dois en voir un, qui m'écoutera et m'épaulera... C'est un protégé d'Oma qui est arrivé un peu avant moi, et je crois qu'il pourra convaincre Oma, qui convaincra ses amis, si je lui demande.

- Il vous aime bien, c'est ça?

- Disons que si on me demandait si j'ai un ami là-haut, je dirais que c'est lui, au même titre que vous l'êtes, ici sur Terre.

- Mais il vous aime bien...

- Carson, je suis fiancée...

- D'accord, d'accord, mais vous n'êtes pas seule, vous venez de le dire... Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à renoncer, vous et John êtes pareil sur ce point, vous vous battez jusqu'au bout pour ce que vous croyez juste...

- Pourquoi parler avec vous est si simple, et quand je suis devant John je n'y arrive pas?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais, c'est que l'heure du départ va bientôt sonner, et que vous devriez aller lui dire au revoir...

- Je ne fais jamais ça!

- Maintenant que son ex-maîtresse part avec lui, si, vous le faîtes, croyez-moi!

Clara se leva.

- J'ai confiance en John...

- Vous avez confiance en elle?

- Non!

- Alors allez-y, j'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à vérifier chez vos enfants et vous pourrez les récupérer ensuite, et les promener dans toute la cité si ça vous chante.

- Carson, vous êtes un ange!

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. John discutait avec Elizabeth. Clara attendit à côté des escaliers qui menaient à la Porte. John se retourna et lui sourit, puis il mit fin à sa discussion. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment vont les enfants?

- En parfaite santé selon Carson, je vais les récupérer après ton départ.

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle...

- Non...

- Non?

- Non, je ne peux pas être tout ce que je suis, et en plus partir en mission...

- Toi tu me cache quelque chose.

- On en reparle à ton retour, d'accord?

- Très bien!

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça pendant la mission, d'accord?

- Très bien!

Clara sourit.

- Allez, ils vont t'attendre...

- Ils attendront que je t'ai embrassé.

- Oui!

John lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Sois prudent!

- Je suis toujours prudent!

- Et moi je suis la personne la plus optimiste des deux galaxies connues!


	8. Chapter 8

**Morgane** : Non, non, c'est pas la mission qui tourne mal, pas cette fois :)

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après être passé à l'infirmerie, John retourna dans sa chambre, sa mission à peine terminée. Il trouva Clara en train de travailler sur l'ordinateur. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

- Comment s'est passé ta mission?

- La routine. Et toi, tes trois jours?

- Les enfants, le boulot, et mon nouveau projet.

- Ton nouveau projet?

- Oui, une idée m'est venue mardi, après que tu sois parti, j'en ai parlé avec Elizabeth qui m'a demandé de monter le projet si j'avais le temps, et comme la nuit je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, j'en ai profité...

- Et je peux savoir quelle était cette idée si géniale?

- Créer une garderie sur Atlantis!

- Excuse-moi?

- Ecoute, nous avons deux enfants, et quand tu n'es pas en mission, tu as des rapports à écrire, des rapports à lire, des réunions auxquelles tu dois assister, sans compter tes entrainements et le temps que tu passe avec ton équipe, moi j'ai mon boulot d'archéologue et celui d'ancienne, tu m'as même fait remarquer que j'avais un peu de mal à tout concilier, Elizabeth est enceinte et c'est elle qui dirige la cité, et le père c'est Rodney, toujours dans son labo. Il y a des garderies sur Terre, alors pourquoi pas ici? Ca nous permettra de travailler tout en sachant que nos enfants sont entre de bonnes mains.

- Ca va inciter les femmes à faire des enfants...

- Et alors?

- Des enfants alors qu'on est sous la menace des Wraiths?

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes...

- Non, et en plus la plupart des femmes font parties d'équipes d'explorations, elles ne pourront pas partir en mission pendant des mois...

- Ni l'une, ni l'autre des conséquences ne semblaient t'inquiéter quand j'étais enceinte, pourtant on était sous la menace des wraiths, et je faisais partie d'une équipe d'exploration... Je dois comprendre que ma présence en mission est moins indispensable que celle des autres femmes qui font parties de cette expédition?

- Non, je dis juste qu'une personne qui ne peut plus partir en mission, ce n'est pas grave, quand ça concerne un plus grand nombre, c'est plus gênant.

- Premièrement, qui a dit que je ne pouvais plus partir en mission? Deuxièmement, pourquoi tu crois que je passe mes nuits à monter ce projet?

- Tu ne pars pas en mission parce que les enfants ne peuvent pas rester seuls ici, et tu passe tes nuits dessus pour avoir quelque chose à faire en plus...

- Tu sais qu'entre toi et moi, c'est moi qui suis la plus à même de revenir indemne d'une mission? Et je ne suis pas obligée de faire partie de ton équipe pour aller en mission, tu as Erika maintenant!

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu passe tes nuits sur ce projet, parce que tu te sens menacée par elle. Et ta super idée va inciter les militaires à enfreindre la loi de non-fraternisation!

- Je ne me sens pas menacée par elle, et ta loi est idiote et tu le sais parfaitement! C'est quoi qui te gène le plus, le fait que les autres femmes auront peut être envie de faire des enfants, ou le fait que je ne veuille pas rester enfermée toute la journée dans cette chambre à m'occuper de nos enfants?

- Les deux!

Clara hocha la tête.

- Tu me connais John, mieux que quiconque, et quand je suis tombée enceinte, tu savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas me demander de rester enfermée dans une chambre à jouer à la maman au foyer. Si on avait été sur Terre, ils auraient eu une nourrice, et seraient allés à la crèche, alors pourquoi pas ici?

- Parce qu'ici, on n'est pas sur Terre!

- C'est pas vrai? Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué! Et je te signalerais, pour ton information, que si les femmes veulent avoir des enfants, elles en auront, avec ou sans garderie, et ta loi de non-fraternisation, je pourrais te citer des dizaines de soldats qui ne la respecte pas!

Clara enregistra son travail et se leva.

- Et qui?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire ce genre de choses à un colonel idiot et borné qui se dépêchera à aller à la chasse aux sorcières?

- C'est ce que tu pense de moi?

- Après ce que tu viens de dire? Bien sur que non, mais... Tu as désobéi aux ordres plus d'une fois, pour tes raisons, bonnes ou moins bonnes, alors pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas s'aimer s'ils restent professionnels?

- Parce que s'ils avaient à choisir entre la vie des membres de cette cité et la vie de l'autre...

- Si tu devais choisir entre ma vie et celle des membres de cette expédition, tu pourrais faire le choix?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu es une ancienne...

- Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, et je ne le serais pas toujours... Alors tu pourrais choisir de me sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde?

- Ce n'est pas pareil...

- C'est la même chose, et tu le sais très bien! Alors qu'est-ce qui te gène dans le fait que deux militaires puissent éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre?

- Parce que je sais que le choix est difficile, et que je me suis préparé à te perdre si ça pouvait sauver tout le monde, mais eux, ils ne sont pas prêts!

Clara s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prêt non plus, malgré ce que tu peux penser... Et tu devrais sérieusement songer à aller prendre une douche.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire quand tu m'as parlé de ta grande idée!

- Tu vas y réfléchir un peu avant de la rejeter à nouveau en bloc?

- Après ma douche, j'y penserais... Et c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler avant que je parte en mission?

- Non, de choses complètement différentes, mais on en parlera après ta douche...

- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas m'aider?

- Parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur!

- Ce n'est pas à cause de notre légère discussion?

- Non, c'est pour notre future discussion...


End file.
